


A Hard Pill To Swallow

by pissedmalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: An unknown relationship brought to light throws curve ball in Sugawara's direction. Normally calm under stress, Sugawara deals with these newfound feelings of despair and heartbreak. Can he tell the person he loves how he truly feelings? Graduation is around the corner and they'll be going their separate ways soon...is he too late?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Knowing

Sugawara Koushi wasn’t one for dramatics. In fact, the amount to which he could keep his cool in awful situations was incredible. But that didn’t mean it never hurt.

Crescent moon shaped nail marks indented in the palm of his hand. The sore lip from being bitten hard. The tight feeling in his throat, heavy like he was going to choke. 

“We started dating a couple weeks ago...I thought you knew?”

Sugawa jumped in surprise and blinked, snapping back to reality.

“No...you didn’t tell me.”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing bright red, “Yeah..well after she gave me the team good luck charm for our game, I guess I really started to see her like that. Sorry for not telling you right away. I thought the guys would’ve said something to you by now too,”

Sugawara let out a breath, giving him a gentle smile, “Well it’s no big deal, thanks for telling me now...and congrats!”. He let his hand slap Daichi’s shoulder playfully, perhaps a bit too hard.

Daichi smiled back, “Yeah...yeah, thanks! I really appreciate it, Suga,”.

Sugawara hoped to God that Daichi couldn’t see through him. Couldn’t see the impending storm of inner anguish. A girlfriend? Was that why Daichi kept saying no to their Saturday morning jogs and their afternoon study sessions? 

He watched as Takeda made his way over, quickly grabbing Daichi’s attention to talk to him about scheduling the next training session with Nekoma. 

“Sugawara-san?” came a voice. 

Sugawara turned to see Hinata next to him, cocking his head as he held a volleyball against his side, “Did something happen between you and Daichi?”

Sugawara shook his head, “No, don’t worry about it. You should be more focused on those quick attacks. Let me run a few drills with Kageyama first,” he smiled, leading Hinata back onto the court. 

Sugawara was grateful for the red head’s distraction, keeping him from thinking about Daichi and the situation at hand.

\---

“Koushi?” his mother called out as soon as Sugawara slammed the front door shut. A few hours of volleyball practice did nothing to calm his nerves, his mind spinning. He said nothing and continued to set his things down, taking off his shoes before entering.

His mother walked in, leaning against the door frame. She noticed her son’s usual calm and pleasant demeanor was off. 

“I made mapo tofu..your favorite….” she said softly. Sugawara shook his head, “Not hungry. Thanks,” he stood. 

Being the gentle soul he was, he felt bad leaving his mother in distress. So, he picked up his bag and kissed her cheek, giving her a slight smile, “Sorry, I’m just tired. I’m heading to bed,”.

Once in his room, Sugawara collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes. He relished in the few moments of peace he had before he began to see visions of them together. 

Amanai and Daichi. Laughing together. Oh, how did Daichi have the best laugh. It was full, warm and deep, lighting up every room.

Amanai and Daichi. Sitting together. Daichi’s firm and bigger build was always a comfort to be near. Whether it was a foot away, sleeping on the floor of a midsummer training camp at midnight, or inches away sitting on the bus on the way to a game.

Amanai and Daichi. Kissing one another. His full lips looked soft to the touch. Sugawara can remember a night spent together after their first game as first years. The room was quiet except for his soft snores, as Sugawara gazed sleepily and longingly at him. 

Sugawara groaned, covering his face with his arm as tears filled his eyes, gently trickling down his cheeks. He sniffed, wiping at his eyes and willing them to stop. 

After a long warm shower and finishing his arithmetic paper, Sugawara found himself drained and ready for bed.

Thankfully, he didn’t dream about Daichi.

\---

The next morning, Sugawara woke up and felt refreshed to his surprise. He got ready for school and joined his mother for breakfast. She noted his improved state by the way he talked about their next training camp and their upcoming route to nationals.

Sugawara left his house early, rounding the corner where he’d normally meet Daichi to walk to school together. Was this on purpose? He wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps he just felt like being at school early today.

Today was the day to change seating arrangements in the homeroom. Sugawara found himself in line with his fellow classmates to sign himself up for a new seat. Once he got to the piece of paper, he scanned the diagram. Two seats next to the bulletin board were open, his and Daichi’s.

Shrugging, Sugawara took the pen and signed his name to the only seat left next to the window. Who knows? It might be time for a change in scenery.

Class drug on and Sugawara found himself gazing out the window for the most of it. The gym was just across the lot, and he felt the familiar ache to be there. Soon, the bell rang to dismiss for lunch hour when he got up and proceeded to eat in the lunchroom. Oh! There’s Ennoshita, maybe he’d have an empty seat at his table.

Did he forget that him, Daichi and Asahi sat on the west wing stairs for lunch? No. But he thought spending more time with their underclassmen teammates could boost morale.

Practice was as usual….mostly. Sugawara arrived early to set up with the underclassmen, unlike walking in on time with Asahi and Daichi as he normally did. He helped Kageyama on his sets and scolded Nishinoya and Tanaka for goofing off. 

By the end of the day, he had barely seen Daichi at all. This new change of pace was good for him. Right?


	2. Avoiding

“How’s Sawumara-san?” 

“I dunno…”

Suga’s mother narrowed her eyes at his response, watching her son keep his head down as he ate quietly. She swallowed a bite and leaned back, wiping her mouth.

“I’m just surprised I haven’t seen him. He was over here almost every day..” she pried, lifting an eyebrow as Suga just gave her a shrug in response. He took a drink of his water and stood, excusing himself from the table to go upstairs and work on homework.

Suga flopped onto his bed after shutting his bedroom door, groaning as he lifted his phone and scrolled through messages he had missed. 3 texts from Daichi and 2 missed calls. He sighed, closing out of each notification before putting his phone back on the charger. Daichi wasn’t stupid, clearly he knew Suga was ignoring him.

Suga glanced over at his desk, seeing his unopened backpack and knowing there were at least five unfinished assignments in there. He pulled a blanket over himself, not able to find the will to pull himself up and go to begin working on them. 

\---

“SUGA! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” came the loud booming voice of his mother from downstairs. Shit. He had slept through his four alarms again this week. Suga got out of bed, rummaging through his closet for a clean uniform and putting it on. He put on his backpack and rushed to the bathroom, combing out his fluffy silver hair and washing his face. 

He bounded down the steps and slipped his shoes on when his mother came to the door frame of the kitchen, “Suga take this bento with you for breakfast,” she instructed, holding it out to her. Suga waved her off, “I’m fine. Thanks mom.” he mumbled before leaving hurriedly.

Sugawara hated being late with his entire being. He and Daichi were always the first to show up to anything, hell, that’s how they had met.

In elementary school, their 1st grade class was invited to a classmate’s birthday party at a park. Daichi and Suga had seen one another, but never interacted. Suga was sweet, soft and kind, always hanging around with the girls in class at recess or activity time. He was admired for being a sweetheart, always neat and tidy.

Daichi on the other hand, was popular amongst the boys in class. There was never a day where he didn’t come back from recess covered in sand or dirt. He was loud and liked to take the attention of the room. 

For this party, Sugawara’s mother had dropped him off at the park 20 minutes early. The birthday kid and their family hadn’t even arrived yet. Suga noticed Daichi sitting next to a man on a bench, and he almost had to giggle.

Rambunctious Sawumara-kun was sitting quietly, wearing a teddy bear pullover sweater and matching pants, hands folded in his lap. This was a complete change to his usual demeanor. Suga’s mother recognized Daichi’s father, tugging Suga along by his hand to go meet with them.

So, Suga sat next to Daichi, both quiet and looking down into their laps.

“I...I like your bears….” Suga began softly, looking over at the brown haired boy. 

Daichi ran his chubby hand over the bears on his sweater before looking at Suga, “Thank you….I like your Christmas hair…”. 

Suga’s eyes widened, “Christmas hair? It’s September!”. Daichi giggled, shaking his head as he reached over to pat Suga’s head, “Your hair is like Christmas! Like….like the sparkle silver things we put on our tree!” 

For the rest of the day, the two stuck together at the park. Both of them talking and playing. When it was time to pick them up, their parents would never forget the sight of seeing Daichi toting Suga around by his hand on the playground. 

\--

“Please turn in your essays to the front. They will be graded by next week,”

Fuck. Suga sighed, looking around, embarrassed as he watched others take their assignments out. The girl in front of him turned with her hand out expectantly. Suga shook his head, blushing softly. 

She shrugged and turned back around to hand her papers down the row. Suga sunk back in his seat, trying to drown out the deep laughter and whispering across the room that he could only know belonged to Daichi as he sat by his other classmates. 

Sugawara got up as the bell rang for their day to end. Another long exhausting day of ignoring Daichi. He was about to leave when he heard his name and looked up, seeing his teacher wave him over to her desk. 

He walked up to her and she spread out the sheets of paper in front of her, “After teaching you for many months now, I am quite shocked that your assignment didn’t make it in this time. I thought I must be seeing things, or maybe I dropped it earlier,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “What’s up?”

Suga blinked, “What do you mean?”

“There’s something going on with you and Sawumara-san. First you change seats, I heard from the faculty you no longer eat together during breaks and now you aren’t turning in assignments,” she explained.

How was Suga supposed to explain that the secret love of his life and best friend in the world has his eyes and heart set on someone else? He would never admit that to his teacher, or anyone for that matter.

“Can I please have the weekend to work on it? I promise I can have it for you on Monday morning,” he replied simply. She thought for a moment before nodding, “I normally don’t allow extensions, but seeing as you are top of the class I will make an exception,”

Sugawara bowed to thank her before turning on his heel. 

“Oh, and Sugawara-san? If you need to talk, I’m here,” she added. Suga paused in his tracks, nodding before continuing on out the classroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo...haven't updated in awhile but suddenly had an urge to write again!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated..let me know what you think! :) Hope you enjoyed and there will definitely be more in the future if you liked what you read!


End file.
